1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of transmitting a query in a wireless network, and more particularly, a method which includes receiving a plurality of queries from a plurality of user equipments, and aggregating the plurality of queries at a node of the network (e.g., at a plurality of access points and intermediate nodes in the backhaul network).
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid adoption and success of smart phone devices has accelerated the development of new wireless services through the hundreds of thousands of smart-phone applications. Besides traditional voice and plain data download and upload, the new applications have introduced new communication paradigms, and one such important paradigm is “information querying” by mobile devices.
For example, consider a navigation application running on smart phones which will need real-time updates of geographic map and real-time traffic information. The amount of information retrieved will depend on the subscription level of the user running the navigation application. This information (after being filtered) will need to be provided to many users of the cellular network, thus, requiring a significant bandwidth utilization.
Information querying by many mobile users will impose a significant bandwidth constraint on next generation cellular networks.